Dealing with the Doctor
by LaurenRenee12
Summary: A series of one-shots that follow the life of the human version of the tenth Doctor and the events that took place after the stolen Earth. Rose is trying to help him adjust alongside her mother Jackie Tyler. Read along as Rose teaches him all about human life.
1. Chapter 1 Late Night Snacks

Dealing with the Doctor-Late Night Snacks

DISCLAIMER: I, LaurenRenee_12, do not own any of the things found in this fanfiction other than the ideas. Those rights go to the original creators of Doctor Who and the current writers.

_Is that…chips? _Rose thought, groggily. _Who could be having chips at this hour?_ She rolled over, sleep still holding onto her, refusing to let go. She glanced at her little alarm clock sitting on her bedside table. Its digital red numbers glowed **5:47** **a.m**. She groaned and closed her eyes. Her bed felt so warm and comfortable, she fell back asleep almost instantly.

What seemed like only seconds later, a loud bang erupted from outside her room. She sat bolt upright and looked around. Pale blue light streamed in her window through the thin curtains, giving everything a ghostly blue glow. She threw the sheet that had tangled around her legs off of her and made her way to the door.

The world seemed to move in slow motion around her. She stumbled over clothes that had been strewn on the floor and struggled to stay standing. She made it to the door and flung it open. Whatever made the crash had gone silent, which worried her more.

Rose walked quickly down the hall, not risking running just so she could trip and bust her head open. When she made it to the dining room she froze. There was a soft rustling coming from the kitchen. She backed up against the wall and she felt something solid poke her in the back. It was a little wooden table with one drawer that held all their random things. She opened it up and reached her hand blindly inside, all the while never taking her eyes from the dark kitchen doorway.

Her hand closed around something cold and round. She pulled out a yellow screwdriver. _Better than nothing_, she thought. She held it out in front of her as a defense against their intruder.

She moved quickly to the wall and put her back against it. Peeking around it into the kitchen, she saw a dark figure hunched over, rummaging through their refrigerator. Rose placed her hand on the light switch and silently counted to three. On three she flicked on the light and jumped out from behind the wall, swinging the screwdriver blindly.

"Ah!" A high-pitched squeal arose from the intruder. It was the Doctor. He was in the process of eating a basket of cold chips and drinking a glass of milk.

"Doctor, what are you doing? It's five in the morning!" Rose asked, sinking into one of the dining room chairs. She set the screwdriver on the table and rubbed her temples.

"I was hungry," he answered simply, downing the rest of his milk and sitting in the chair across from Rose. "You know I never really got hungry as a Time Lord, but as a human I could just eat and eat and eat!"

"And that's where a little thing called body fat comes in," she smiled. "Trust me it's not pleasant."

"Sorry I woke you; I'm much less agile as a human." He looked at her thoughtfully.

"Is that an insult?"

"No! Of course not, some humans are very … sprightly." the Doctor tried.

Rose laughed, but hushed up when there was a bang from her mother's room. They looked at each other.

"Oh, no. We've woken Mum." Rose whispered in horror.

"Goodnight!" the Doctor hurriedly jumped up from the table and made his way into the living room, taking a handful of cold chips with him. Rose smiled and turned off the kitchen light before making her way back to her own room before feeling the wrath of her cranky mother.

_And sleep_, thought Rose as she sunk into her bed under the warm sheets


	2. Chapter 2 Running Errands

**Dealing with the Doctor Chapter Two-Running Errands**

DISCLAIMER: I, LaurenRenee_12, do not own any of the things found in this fanfiction, other than the ideas of course. Those rights go to the original creators of Doctor Who along with the current writers as well.

"What is this?" the Doctor asked, looking disgusted as he gazed into his mug.

"It's coffee dear, now drink up. You two have got errands to run for me," Jackie Tyler announced, slapping a piece of notebook paper down on the table across from where Rose was sitting. She said something about how they shouldn't forget the laundry, but Rose wasn't really listening. She was too busy laughing at the Doctor's facial expression as he took his first sip of coffee. He screwed up his nose and coughed into the cup. Rose was almost on the floor by the time he set it down and said something about getting changed to go out.

About half an hour later, the two of them were dressed and about to head out the door with the list in hand. Rose led the Doctor out the door and down the stairs to the ground. They walked across the parking lot and sat down next to each other on the bench at the bus stop.

"So what's first on the agenda?" He asked, gazing down the street.

"Well, we have a long list of groceries to purchase so I say we hit the supermarket first," Rose answered, pulling the list out of her bag. He nodded, looking back at her. He took her hand in his and searched her face. Not meeting his eyes, she glanced back at the ground.

It had been almost a month since that day on the beach, but things still felt odd between them. Luckily, the bus was approaching the stop so Rose took her hand back from him and stood up.

They got on and took a seat near the front and rode all the way to the stop nearest to the supermarket. It was only a twenty minute drive, but before ten minutes had passed, Rose felt a weight on her shoulder. She looked over and saw the Doctor had fallen asleep and his head was resting on her. She smiled and brushed his out of control hair out of his closed eyes. She grimaced as they approached their stop.

"Doctor, hey wake up," she jiggled his shoulder as gently as possible, but he still jolted awake as though she'd shocked him.

"What?" He rubbed his eyes and looked at Rose. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, just for a minute," she grinned and stood up. He stood up after her, but before getting off the bus he looked at every other rider then at himself, self-consciously.

"That's embarrassing," he muttered quietly. The walked the short distance to the supermarket and Rose got out her list.

"Hey, can you grab a basket?" She pointed to the little stack of red baskets leaning against the front entry way. He obeyed, and soon they were scanning every isle, grabbing something from each one. The Doctor was in charge of holding the increasingly heavy basket, while Rose grabbed stuff off the shelves and handed them to him. They'd cleared half the list when she noticed that he seemed to be walking a bit slower.

"How long have we been in here?" He asked, setting the full basket on the ground and stretching his back. Rose glanced at her watch.

"Mm, about half an hour," she smiled at his horrified expression.

"This is one of the longest times I've ever spent in one place."

"Oh stop complaining, we're almost done. Oh and it looks like we'll be needing another basket. Do you think you can handle running back to the front of the store and grabbing one?" Rose took the basket at his feet and smiled. _How could he resist that smile?_

"Yeah, alright," he grumbled turning and walking back up front.

It took him hardly any time to find the front again, but once he got the basket and turned back and faced the store, he realized that he had no idea which way to turn. Sure he'd been in markets before, but now, he was the one who'd wandered off.

He tried going back the way he came, but he wasn't sure whether she'd moved or if it was even the right aisle entirely. He didn't have a phone, so he couldn't just ring, there wasn't exactly a map for these things and it wasn't helping that every single aisle looked the same.

Finally he just sat down on a bench in defeat. Now he'd really lost her. What did humans even do if they lost someone? Suddenly he heard someone approaching. He looked up and saw a very agitated Rose coming towards him with an extremely full basket.

He sprung up and ran to her, enclosing her in a hug. She seemed surprised at first, but then her anger disappeared.

"I lost you … again! It was horrible Rose don't ever leave me again!" He was talking into her hair. She pulled back and held him at arm's length.

"Doctor, I was waiting where I was standing when you left to get a basket," she smiled reassuringly.

"All the aisles look the same and I couldn't find you!"

"Doctor you're crying, what're you doing that for? You're making a scene," Rose pulled a little tissue from her bag and dabbed at his eyes. "I will hold your hand through for the rest of the time we're in here if that will make you feel any better."

She grabbed his hand at his weak protests and pulled him over to check out. Their groceries were bagged then they started the journey back home.

"I'm never going shopping in that place again, I'll stay with Jackie if I must," the Doctor swore.

"Have fun with that dear," she laughed. He took her hand and didn't let go of it until they got home.


	3. Chapter 3 Child's Play

**Dealing with the Doctor-Child's Play**

**DISCLAIMER:** I, LaurenRenee_12, do not own anything found in this fanfiction, except the ideas. Those rights go to the original creators of Doctor Who, as well as the current writers.

"Rose! Roooooooose!" She could hear him outside her door, but she refused to open up. It was seven in the morning on a Saturday. It was a rule, that Rose was not to be woken before ten on a Saturday. But there he was knocking and calling.

"I have a very important question for you," he said, and Rose could just hear the pout. She sighed, but threw the covers off her legs and trudged to the door. She unlocked it and opened it with a frown.

Rose wasn't exactly sure what to expect, but she sure wasn't expecting him to fall over on top of her when she opened the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking into his deep brown eyes which were - in fact - only a few inches away from her own.

"I was um … " he trailed off as he looked into her eyes. Their heads began to gravitate closer together and Rose closed her eyes in anticipation. Their lips were an inch apart when there was a gentle throat-clearing noise from the doorway.

"Glad to see you two up and friendly this morning," Jackie chuckled and walked away. Rose rolled her eyes, but the Doctor was already up and offering his hand to her. She took it and stood.

"So what was that important question?" Rose asked, crossing her arms. His eyes lit up with curiosity.

"What do humans do for fun?" He put his hands in his pockets and Rose noticed that he was already dressed in a blue suit. His hair was all fluffy and adorable. She couldn't help but think of him as a small child asking questions about everything. She smiled.

"Let me get dressed and I'll show you." Soon, Rose was dressed in shorts and a tee-shirt and she had a red bag slung over her shoulder.

"Mum, we're going out. We'll be back around lunch time," Rose told her mother as they were walking out the door. Before they could close the door, Jackie stepped out into the hallway with them. She pointed a finger at the Doctor's face.

"You keep your lips off my daughter, hear?" she asked menacingly.

"_Mum!_" Rose said, embarrassed that her mother was treating her like she wasn't a consenting adult who could make her own decisions.

"Yes ma'am," the Doctor croaked, turning pale with fear.

"Good, have a nice time dears," she said, then turned on her heel and went back into the flat.

"Don't worry about her, she says that to all the boys," she reassured the Doctor, but she in fact only ever said that to one boy in particular. Rose grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs, across the parking lot, down the street and into a large grassy park with a children's play area in one corner, a large tennis court on the other side and an old library directly in front of them.

They scanned the area and found a wooden bench underneath a large oak tree to sit on. The sun was high in the sky and the usual cloud cover had dissipated, giving them a nice and sunny morning.

"So this is what humans do to kill time," he said looking around. "It's nice," he finally decided. "What's that thing sticking out of the ground over there?"

"That's a little kiddie area where parents can let their kids run wild," Rose explained. He stood up and took her hands. She stood up and allowed herself to be tugged along the grass.

"Where are we going?"

"Let's go run wild, Rose Tyler," he looked at her with a gleam in his eye. She laughed at his enthusiasm. They stepped into the mulch-y area and Rose ran straight for the swing set. _I must look like a complete fool running around at a play park,_ Rose thought, but when she glanced behind her and saw the Doctor running after her she smiled widely. _And I really don't care._

She sat down on an open swing. It had a red seat and it was suspended by a chain covered in white rubber. She kicked her legs, but didn't really go anywhere.

"Push me!" she called. The Doctor looked at her quizzically.

"Why would I push you? We're not fighting."

"On the swing, silly. Just push me forward and when I swing back push me again, so I get momentum."

"Alright," he walked behind her and laid his hands on her back. He shoved her with the smallest amount of pressure possible. The swing barely moved.

"Put your back into it!" Rose giggled. He pushed her a little harder and she swung forward. "I used to come here all the time when I needed to think. I'd sit on these swings, but there was no one to push me." She paused thoughtfully. "I think that's good enough, you can stop."

"That slide looks dangerous … I want to try it," he said before jogging away from her and climbing the steps to the slide. There was a small cream colored tube that you had to crawl through to get to the slide's platform. He looked at it like he had no idea what to do. Rose slowed herself down and walked over to where he was and looked up at him from the ground.

"I think you're supposed to crawl through," she explained. He looked hesitant, but got down and began to wiggle through the tube, when he was about half way through, he stopped moving.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"I think … I may be stuck."

Rose laughed until there were tears in her eyes.

"Stop laughing, I think we have a serious problem on our hands." Just then a little girl with black hair looked into the tube as though she were about to go through as well, but when she saw the Doctor she stopped and began to back away.

"No, wait little girl! Help me, please. Yes you!" He called. She looked frightened, and then ran away.

"Good, job. I think you scared her away," Rose began to climb up the stairs to where he was. She grabbed his ankles and he stiffened.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to pull you out of the tube," she began to tug on his ankles, and ever so slowly, he began to slide backwards. A few minutes later he was dislodged and Rose was bent over panting.

She looked at him and he started grinning wildly. Rose laughed and then he followed her until they were both cackling madly.

When they caught their breath, he took her hand and they began the descent to the ground. Once on the ground, Rose took one last glance at the park and saw the little dark haired girl wrapped around her mother's leg. The mother was talking to a police man and pointing in their direction.

"Got your breath back?" Rose asked the Doctor. He nodded. "Good."

She took off running out of the park, Doctor at her side, beaming the whole way.


	4. Chapter 4 Birthdays

**Dealing with the Doctor Chapter Four-Birthdays**

**DISCLAIMER: **I, LaurenRenee12, do not own anything found in this fanfiction, other than the ideas. Those rights go to the original creators of Doctor Who, as well as the current writers.

Rose threw her hair into a messy pile on top of her head. She kicked on a pair of trainers, and buttoned her pants, which she had neglected to do as she had just woken up.

She had been having the most wonderful dream. She was eating the most exquisite piece of cake that had ever touched her taste buds. Then the Doctor came out of nowhere and poured her a glass of champagne. _Cake and champagne? _She thought while taking a sip from the glass. _Not bad._

After enjoying her meal which ended all too quickly, she began to hear her mother's harsh voice cutting through the amazing dream. She was shouting something, but Rose wasn't too worried about it. Dreamy, cloud-like smoke swirled around the floor and the lights were dimmed to the perfect low-light that gave everything that mysterious glow. It was like something out of an old-fashioned movie.

Suddenly her mother's voice got more intense, as though she were shouting right in Rose's ear. Jackie then entered the picture, wearing a ridiculous party hat that made her look like an upset five year old.

"Why did you forget my birthday, Rose?" She boomed, looking fierce. She was about to make an excuse when the Doctor entered the dream room, also wearing an absurd party hat. He had a tray with a single piece of cake on it. He set it down in front of Jackie, but she then proceeded to pick up the plate and chuck it at Rose. Right before it splattered all over her face, she woke up panting, covered in cold sweat.

She took a look at the clock beside her and the Doctor's bed. 3:14 a.m. Taking a deep breath, she moved to the Doctor's side and jiggled him into consciousness.

"What happened?" He asked dreamily. His hair was matted down on his face where it had been resting on a pillow.

"Get up, we're going out," Rose said, picking up her little red satchel.

"Going out?" He asked, looking at the clock. "Whatever do you need at such a ludicrous hour?"

"Just get dressed; I'll explain it all on the way."

After about twenty minutes, she was dressed in an old pink tee-shirt and a pair of sweat pants topped off with a pair of old trainers. The Doctor was clad in a brown tee-shirt and a pair of jeans. As always, his feet were covered in his favorite red converse.

She led him silently into the kitchen. On the way through the front hall, Rose snuck over to Jackie's doorway and pulled her door closed as quietly as possible. At the last possible second, the hinges let out a loud squeak before being shut all the way. Rose flinched, sensing they'd been caught, but Jackie only stirred in her sleep. They snuck out the front door and down the stairwell to the parking lot.

"So what are we doing?" The Doctor finally asked as they walked down the sidewalk into downtown London. The air was unseasonably chilly and the breeze seemed to blow right through them.

"Tomorrow's Mum's birthday. She's turning forty-five and I haven't gotten her anything. If she wakes up tomorrow, and we haven't gotten her anything, she'll think we forgot and be devastated," Rose explained, moving her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"But we have forgotten, haven't we? I mean that's why we're sneaking out at three in the morning right?"

"Yes but she doesn't need to know that!" Rose slapped him playfully on the arm.

"So what does the enigmatic Jackie Tyler like anyway?"

"Well, she has been talking about this new curling iron for weeks. That's what I'm aiming for anyway."

"But what store would be open this time of night anyway?"They turned left onto a street that seemed automatically darker. The Doctor looked up. The lights seemed to be working perfectly fine. It was just naturally shady, in every sense of the word. There was this stench in the air of pollution and body odor that clung onto his nose. He wrinkled it in distaste.

"I don't like it here," he said, moving closer to Rose. He was either protecting her, or hiding behind her and he couldn't decide which.

"Me neither, but this is the only part of town that will have what we need at this time of night," she took his hand and led him down the street. The sidewalk beneath their feet squelched sickeningly, and they shuddered with each step. Even the moon was hardly visible through the dense smog cover. The Doctor would know because he'd rather look up and try not to toss his cookies rather than down at the unexplainable stains underneath their feet.

She turned down a dark alleyway that looked more suspicious than the street, and that was saying something.

"Must we go _this _way?" The Doctor asked, willing his eyes to adjust to the filthy pathway.

"Yes, it's a shortcut, now hush up. I'm trying not to trip over someone else's crime scene," Rose muttered. He said nothing, but took hold of her arm, drawing himself closer to her.

He could slightly make out a dark, lumbering figure standing about off to their right. He seemed old, judging by the way he walked.

There arose a nasty, wheezing cough from that direction and the Doctor held his breath out of fear of catching an unknown thug disease. The end of the path could not come quicker.

They stepped into the semi-lit street. They both took in deep breaths, gratefully. There was an electronics store across the way with a neon green sign hanging over the door that read '_All Night Electricals_'. They crossed the street and Rose sighed thankfully.

"Now then, let's get this over with so we can go sleep! Oh-"her hand flew to her pocket where her mobile buzzed. She turned pale.

"It's Mum, here take this and go find the thing," she stuffed ten quid into his palm. He nodded and walked into the store, leaving Rose to deal with her frantic mother.

The little bell jingled over his head when he entered the store. A sleepy looking cashier dozed by the register and the small TV on the counter was on some random food network. Moving quickly, he scanned the shelves of televisions, radios kitchen appliances and power tools with no sign of the curling iron. All hope was lost by the time he made it to the back of the store.

On the last shelf sat a single cardboard box with a picture of a sleek, purple curling iron on the front. He didn't even care if it was the right one or not, he plucked it off the shelf and practically ran to check out.

He dropped the box down in front of the sleepy cashier and looked out the window at Rose who was making a rude gesture with her hand at the man across the street. The Doctor recognized him as the wheezy thug from the alleyway. _Go Rose, _he thought happily.

"Your girlfriend's a feisty one," the cashier said, swiping the box over the little scanner.

"Tell me about it," the Doctor muttered.

"Twenty quid," the cashier held out his hand. The Doctor looked at his own hand.

"I've only got ten," he mumbled, embarrassed.

"Well sorry then, mate. Can't buy it if you don't have enough money," he began to slide the box off the counter and behind the desk when the Doctor slammed his hands on top and slid it back towards him.

"You don't understand, we _need _this curling iron," he pleaded.

"Mate, it's just how it goes," the cashier started, but the Doctor wasn't listening. He had already slid the box off the counter and tucked it under his arm. He threw open the door and marched out of the shop. He could hear the cashier shouting angry threats, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah Mum, we'll be home in a few. Yes, I love you too. Go back to sleep Mum. Yeah bye," She ended the phone call and turned towards him."Mum is livid. I told her we just popped out to get you some pills for your massive headache and, you didn't get a bag for that?"

He held out his hand and she took what was in it. It was the ten quid. "It was twenty. I think we reached an understanding, actually. But that may not be what the police think so…" he trailed off. Rose just nodded and they ran towards the alleyway.

Soon they were back at the flat and Rose was trying to open the front door as quietly as possible. Her mum had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for them, which was a huge relief. As soon as their heads hit the pillows, Rose and the Doctor fell asleep.

****The Next Morning:****

"Happy birthday Mum!" Rose said, trying to sound up beat over how horribly exhausted she was. She could tell the Doctor felt the same because he cringed whenever the sun hit his face from the open window. He smiled painfully as he set the unwrapped curling iron box down on the table in front of her.

"Oh I hope you two didn't go through any trouble getting this wonderful gift." Jackie smiled sincerely.

"None at all," the Doctor grimaced.

"Good because," she stood up and disappeared into her bedroom for a few moments. She came back out with another curling iron box of the exact same brand. "Brandy Curtis downstairs got me the exact same one! Isn't that funny?"

The Doctor looked at Rose.

"Hilarious," Rose smiled painfully.

**I'd like to thank my readers for all the wonderful support and reviews! Unfortunately, I won't be able to upload any further chapters until Monday, so bear with me. Hope everyone has a great weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5 Pets

**Dealing with the Doctor Chapter Five-Pets**

**DISCLAIMER: **I, LaurenRenee12, do not own anything found in this fanfiction, other than the ideas. Those rights go to the original creators of Doctor Who, along with the current writers.

"What does this store sell?" The Doctor asked while he and Rose walked back to the flat.

"That's a pet store, it's been around for years," Rose explained. He looked at her and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Fine!" Rose caved."But only for a minute. I swear sometimes doing things with you is like having a rambunctious child," Rose grumbled but he wasn't listening. He took her hand and hauled her into the loud and crowded store.

Glass aquariums and cages filled up every square inch of wall space and almost all the floor space. There was barely enough room for the check-out counter. A bright looking teenage boy sat reading a magazine behind it. He looked up when they entered.

"Can I help the lovely couple with anything?" The boy asked, preparing to get up, but Rose waved her hand and he sat.

"No we're just looking." Rose replied, and the Doctor went silent. Rose pulled him to the back of the store where the fish were.

"Can we hurry up in here, it smells," Rose asked the Doctor, but stopped when she saw his face. "Doctor what's wrong? What're you looking at me all agape for?"

"When he said 'lovely couple', you didn't disagree …" he trailed off.

"Well we are somewhat of a couple don't you think? We do live together after all. Although I might argue with lovely, I'd say-"

He cut her off with a huge, smothering hug. She wrapped her arms around him in return. When he pulled away, he was smiling. Hand in hand, they browsed the store happily.

They had made it to the far corner of the pet shop, which was lined with cages filled with cats. They were large cages, so each one had up to three cats in it. There were white cats and orange cats, cats with little white boot feet, even a calico one with big green eyes, but in one cage, there was a little black kitten sitting all by itself.

"Aw, look at this one Rose," the Doctor said, pointing at it. The kitten was sitting up and had its back to them.

"Kitty, kitty," Rose cooed. The cat remained facing the other way. "Maybe it doesn't like visitors?"

"No, that's just Galaxy. She's just grumpy all the time,"the sales attendant was suddenly right behind them. "She never answers to visitors calls. We have to keep her by herself because she hurts other cats when they try to play. She's even bit a person before."

"How old is she?" the Doctor asked.

"Four months."

"Wow," Rose said. She tugged at the Doctor's arm. "Alright, we came, we saw; let's get home before Mum calls the police."

"Right behind you," he answered, waving her down the aisle. She walked to the front with the attendant, leaving him alone with the kitten.

"Galaxy?" He called softly. The small cat raised her head and looked at him. It had deep blue eyes, so dark they were almost purple. Its little pink nose sniffed the air around her and she stood up. The Doctor practically jumped with glee. It came to the bars of the cage and stuck its nose through.

__Does it want to smell me? __The Doctor thought. He put his finger hesitantly to the cat's nose. She sniffed it for a second, and then did something that made the Doctor almost faint. It licked his finger.

"ROSE!" He called at the top of his lungs. She came running down the aisle at top speed.

"What's wrong, did it bite you?" she asked fervently.

"I need this cat," he said simply. Rose rolled her eyes.

"We're not getting a cat Doctor," she said, about to walk away.

"But Rose, it licked me!"

"Ok, maybe it was tasting you. Maybe it wants to eat you."

"I don't think so. Think about it Rose, its name is Galaxy for Gallifrey's sake! It has to be fate."

"That thing has to be kept in solitary confinement Doctor! What if it bites Mum? She'd skin you and use you as a rug!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." He looked up at her with his dark brown eyes and stuck out his bottom lip. "Rose, if you have ever loved me, then get me this kitten."

"That whole sad puppy dog look isn't going to work every time! You can explain why there's a furry ball of hate running around when Mum finally finds out!"

"Oh, don't worry, I have a plan."

****Two Weeks Later****

Rose was sitting at their little dining room table, reading through the newspaper, when the Doctor came barreling through the kitchen, wearing nothing but a robe. He was dripping wet and Galaxy was seated, looking quite content, on his head. He grabbed Rose by the wrist and yanked her up and out the front door. They shot down the stairs and finally stopped for a rest in the parking lot.

"Why?" Rose asked, taking Galaxy from his head, and stroking her fur. She settled into Rose's arms and purred contentedly.

"Your Mum found Galaxy. Then she found me … in the shower," he shuddered as he recalled the event.

"That plan worked out just great for ya I see. What was the brilliant plan anyways?"

"Keep it in our room and hope your mum doesn't find it."

"You're scared of my mother?"

"You're not?"

Rose giggled and he smiled, but it disappeared when he saw Jackie coming towards them.

"I don't know what on Earth you were thinking!" She was practically snarling. She glanced at Galaxy and it looked as though an invisible switch flipped. "What's its name?" She finally broke.

"Her name is Galaxy Mum, and she's a great cat, she really is. I mean hey, you hardly noticed her for a whole two months!" Rose smiled, but Jackie just shot her an angry look. She scratched under Galaxy's chin and she purred happily. Jackie smiled.

"I am so cross with them but you are just a beautiful baby!"Jackie took Galaxy from Rose's arms and started back inside. Rose and the Doctor looked at each other.

"You've got soap in your hair," Rose pointed out.

"And a pain in my heart," he added.

"Oh don't worry, she'll give her back after she's spoiled her rotten," Rose assured, taking his hand.

"I hope so," he sighed.

**Thank you readers for taking the time to read through my story up to here! I'm actually surprised that people actually enjoy it, so thanks again and I hope you keep enjoying, I guess? Yeah. **


	6. Chapter 6 Sickness and Health

**Dealing with the Doctor Chapter Six- Sickness and Health**

**DISCLAIMER- **I, LaurenRenee12, do not own anything found in this fanfiction other than the ideas. Those rights go to the original creators of Doctor Who as well as the current writers.

It started out as a searing pain behind his eyes. Then it seeped down to his jaw. He could feel himself getting weaker by the second. He'd never felt anything like this before. His breathing quickened, and by then he figured out that there was a thick veil of mucus covering his throat and lungs.

The Doctor attempted to only clear his throat, but a loud, hacking cough erupted from his lips, shaking him out of his light sleep. He sat up quickly, surprised at himself, but instantly regretted it. His head exploded with pain and he let out a small cry, his hand flying to his forehead. He felt Rose stir beside him and their bedside lamp suddenly came on. He squeezed his eyes shut and bent forward, coughing again. Galaxy, who was curled up at the foot of their bed, squinted at them when the light came on.

"Doctor, what is it? What's wrong honey?" Rose set her hands on his shoulders, steadying him.

"What's happening to me, Rose?" He asked, looking at her. He looked frightened. She laid a hand on his forehead.

"You have a fever, come on," she got off of the bed and held out her hand. He took it and she led him to the kitchen. He sat down at the dining room table and put his head in his hands. She turned on the light and he groaned. She rifled through the cabinet above the sink for a few moments, and then returned with two white pills in her hand and a water bottle.

"What's this?" He asked, taking them from her.

"It'll help with the headache." She sat down across from him. He swallowed them along with some water and sighed.

"This has never happened before," he said, frowning.

"It's probably just a virus. They usually don't last too long. You'll be fine as long as you keep drinking enough water," Rose explained.

"What does water have to do with anything?"

"It keeps your body hydrated so it can fight off your sickness."

"All I want to do is sleep." She nodded and stood up. He took her hand and they went back to bed.

About two hours later, Rose woke up to find that the Doctor was not in bed beside her. She got up and looked down the hall. The light was on in the bathroom and the door was cracked. She walked over and knocked softly.

"Doctor? It's Rose, is everything alright?" She pushed the door open and saw him on the floor with his back against the wall, looking pale. Galaxy was perched on his drawn up knees, purring lovingly. She rushed inside and knelt down next to him.

"We have a serious problem," he swallowed and looked at her. "_Things _are coming out of me. I'm leaking from the mouth!"

"That happens sometimes dear," she pushed his hair out of his eyes. "You'll be alright, come on."

They walked back to the bedroom and Rose pulled the blanket over him, as he fell asleep almost the moment his head hit the pillow. She looked at his face in the lamplight. He looked like a sick little boy.

All through the night, he would cough so loudly it would wake both of them up, even Jackie once. It was one of the longest nights the Doctor had ever had.

The next morning, he woke up feeling like he'd barely slept at all. Rose looked the same. He felt bad for keeping her up.

"Want something to eat?" She asked, sitting across from him at the table once more.

"Oh, I can't even think about food right now," he wrinkled his nose. Rose smiled.

"Alright, whenever you're ready," she leaned back in her chair and eyed him, concernedly.

"So what do humans do when they're not feeling themselves?"

"Well, they usually sleep, or there's junk telly."

"And that would be?"

"I know what we're doing today!" She led him into the living room and sat down next to him on the couch, switching on the television. Galaxy hopped up onto the back of the couch and laid down, tail swishing back and forth in-between their heads.

Soon after, the sun was high in the sky and rays shined through the den window. Rose had gone to the kitchen to make lunch, now that the Doctor was hungry. She returned to the den with two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and smiled at the scene before her.

The Doctor was sitting up, looking at the television attentively, while Galaxy had balanced herself on top of his head. Her tail swished back and forth contentedly at the back of his head. He looked over and smiled at Rose.

"Sandra messed up the lyrics and the judges are debating on kicking her or George off," he filled her in, taking the other sandwich. "My money's on George, although Sandra's performance was atrocious."

Rose smiled at the Doctor and pointed questioningly at Galaxy. Galaxy swatted at Rose's finger and eventually hopped gracefully off of his head and into her lap.

"She seems to like it up there," the Doctor explained, shrugging his shoulders. There arose the sound of applause from the television. They threw their hands up in triumph.

"Take that George!" Rose laughed and the Doctor smiled in agreement.

"This is fun, I should get sick more often," he said, scratching Galaxy's head.

Rose grinned and changed the channel.

**I would like to thank all of my lovely readers and followers of this story, you've been absolutely wonderful! I would also love to thank you all for putting up with my crazy stories and the Doctor's shenanigans ;)**


End file.
